Computers connected to a network device, such as a network switch, may boot-up from time-to-time when the computers are either powered-on or reconfigured. Typically, each computer attempts to boot sequentially from various storage devices, such as disks, in a boot order prescribed by a boot policy for that computer. There are many reasons a given computer may fail to boot properly from a given storage device in the boot order. For example, the storage device, or a communication link between the storage device and the computer, may have failed. Alternatively, the storage device may be powered-off, or be otherwise unavailable. Additionally, the computer may have failed to exit its power-on-self-test (POST) prior to entering the boot process. Discerning the cause of such a failed boot is difficult. Current techniques to discern failure points and implement corrective actions employ labor intensive manual data collection and intervention. This is inefficient and time consuming, especially where large numbers of computers are involved.